


Drafty

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir's lacings are a little strained...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drafty

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to "Lacings"

  
Boromir knew he was in trouble the moment his trouser-lacing gave way. Thankfully, his tunic was both long and heavy.  
Then his eyes fixed on the bead of sweat running down Aragorn's throat into the patch of hair framed by the neck of his unlaced tunic. Things got suddenly... draftier.  
Boromir was about to take himself into the scrub to deal with his... problem, when Aragorn appeared in front of him.  
"Need a hand with that, Boromir?"  
Just that image was enough. Boromir groaned and came in his trousers like a teenager.  
Aragorn smirked. "Don't worry, I have spares."  



End file.
